eisregenfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Creatures Conservation Society
Magical Creatures Conservation Society, frequently referred as MCSS, is an international non-governmental organization founded in 1946, and is working on issues regarding the protection, conservation, research and restorations of magical creatures of Kiss With a Fist verse. It focuses mainly on magical fauna, while its sister organization, World Wide Fund for Magical Flora focuses on the magical flora. It first mention is when Cielo Seasons are discussing about the news of the rusalki scandal in Russia with Sergei Azarov. It is later mentioned frequently by Jehan Patria and Jóhann Úlfsson. Background Founded in 1946 when a lot of magical creatures are decreasing rapidly because the magical communities are wildly hunting the fauna all over the world, Magical Creatures Conservation Society was an organization that put the magical community in uproar when they campaign against magical creatures rights after World War II, when a lot of magical creatures are used and killed during the war. Before the laws were passed, Einmagi from all over the world are hunting species like unicorn, phoenix, and other magical creatures that are now rare, that are used in various practices of magic. Among all the creatures preserved by this organization other than the ones listed above are Fire Spirit, Greedy Spirit, Nude Spirits among many more from South East Asia; rusalki, alkonost, firebird, Gamayun bukavac and vila from Slavic countries; kappa, tengu, kitsune, dokkuebi, ganghwang and gumiho from East Asia. Although the organization is quite influential in the magical community because it is supported by various governments and private organizations, there are still complications that arose, preventing MCSS from wholly functioning globally, like the refusal of a proposal for the transfer of magical creatures from North Korea, or various creatures with human-like consciousness like gumiho from Korea (who can disguise themselves as humans and slip out of the Watcher’s care to live independently among humans). Symbol The organization's symbol itself was a Dyr, the magical counterpart of deers whose appearance often the sign of an upcoming storm. The reason behind the idea of this creature as a symbol was the first conflict that MCSS had been founded for back at 1946 was Dyr, who had almost extinct after its excessive hunting during World War I. Criticisms MCSS often had criticisms on how they were protecting many creatures that had killed or hurt humans. Conservations One of the most notorious conservation from the various ones scattered in the world are the one in Scandinavia where dragons from various countries are kept, monitored by dragonologists from various countries. The notoriety of their preservation made Scandinavian countries the most advanced in magical biology, especially in Iceland where the biggest university on magical biology of the world resides. Other preservation are scattered all over the world, though it wasn’t as general as Sweden’s Magical Creatures Conservation, and more focused on one species or various species of a country. President Heading this organization currently is Violet Skasrgard, the third Skarsgard to handle the organization. Also a transgender advocate in Sweden, at only 34, she is dubbed the most ruthless director out of the three Skarsgards. She always had her way and unmerciful to sue anyone who fail to uphold the laws protecting the magical creatures. Her ruthless attitude made her the most famous director of the MCSS. She is also called Baba Yaga by many people after the rusalki incident at Russia at 2014. Scandals Jobs Jobs that exists on the preservation includes Researcher, Guard/Watcher, Administration and Doctor. Since the jobs have high pays, it is among the most popular jobs in the magical community. Internship are provided, especially for people who graduated from Iceland’s University of Magical Biology’s Magical Creatures Department, though occasionally there are other university graduates who got the chance of internship in these conservations. See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:London is Falling Category:Organizations